Wishy Washy/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Wishy Washy. Note: All images are put in order. WiWa1.png|Petunia's tree house. A more literal one this time. WiWa2.png|Some birds. WiWa3.png|Someone is singing and taking a shower. WiWa4.png|The water stops flowing. WiWa5.png|The towel. Towel.png|Petunia finishing her shower. WiWa6.png|"Taking showers is so nice!" WiWa7.png|Petunia's bathroom. Towel raft over Petunia's head.png|Clean as a whistle! (But not for long.) WiWa8.png|"Now it's time to wash my hands." Washinghands.png|You just came out of the shower, your hands are clean enough. WiWa9.png|"Okay." WiWa10.png|"Now I'm fully clean!" WiWa11.png|"I don't need this towel anymore." WiWa12.png|"I can't just put it in the hamper." WiWa13.png|"Gotta keep everything clean and orderly." Towel2.png|Petunia takes off the towel. wIwA14.png|The hamper. WiWa15.png|Petunia opens it. WiWa16.png|"The perfect place for it." WiWa17.png|Now the hamper is full. WiWa18.png|Petunia closes the hamper. WiWa19.png|Petunia without her flower. Floweronhead.png|Putting on her flower. WiWa20.png|"I'm beautiful!" WiWa21.png|Petunia opens the cabinet. WiWa22.png|She looks at one of the bottles. WiWa23.png|"I'll take this one." WiWa24.png|"Yeah, this bottle is good." WiWa25.png|Petunia takes some lotion. Wishy Washy.jpg|She likes purity! WiWa26.png|Petunia puts the bottle back. WiWa27.png|So many bottles! WiWa28.png|"What more is there to do?" WiWa29.png|"Stop!" Legasp.png|"What's this?!" WiWa30.png|Emm... OCD.png|"One of the bottles isn't facing forward?! OH NO!" WiWa31.png|Horrified Petunia. Takedeepbreaths.png|Take deep breaths. WiWa32.png|"Calm down, Petunia, calm down." WiWa33.png|"Well, let's just put it right." WiWa34.png|Petunia is about to put the bottle right. Allbetter.png|There, all better! WiWa35.png|"Huh?" WiWa36.png|"There, all better." Whishywashy petunia02.png|Petunia closes the cupboard. WiWa37.png|"Now to do something else." WiWa38.png|"Stop, stop, stop!" Hqdefault13.jpg|Petunia sees a little dirt and she acts like she's going to have a heart attack. WiWa39.png|"Oh no!" WiWa40.png|"It's so big!" WiWa41.png|Horrified Petunia again. WiWa42.png|Where did she get that bag? Hyperventalate.png|Hyperventilating. WiWa43.png|"I can control myself." Nowimmad.png|"Now I'm mad." WiWa44.png|Petunia's hand. WiWa45.png|Petunia puts on the glove. WiWa46.png|She also puts on the second glove. WiWa47.png|"Now I need some toilet paper." WiWa48.png|"Good, but I also need some cleanser." WiWa49.png|The cabinet with bottles of cleanser. WiWa50.png|"Which one should I take?" WiWa51.png|"This one." WiWa52.png|"Well, let's do it." Whishywashy petunia03.png|I heard Petunia hates dirt so much, she has to look away when she cleans (as well as using the entire roll of toilet paper as her rag). WiWa53.png|"This should be clean enough!" WiWa54.png|Petunia cleans the mirror. WiWa55.png|"Almost done." WiWa56.png|"Now it's perfect." Hqdefault11.jpg|Petunia is satisfied. WiWa58.png|She used a lot of toilet paper. WiWa59.png|"I'll take this." WiWa60.png|"Eww!" WiWa61.png|Petunia's toilet. WiWa62.png|"Let's open it." WiWa63.png|"And throw some things in it." WiWa64.png|The small piece of toilet paper. WiWa65.png|And the big wad of toilet paper! WiWa66.png|"Well..." WiWa67.png|"...bye-bye, toilet paper." Lotsofpaper.png|I don't think that will fit down the pipes. WiWa68.png|Petunia takes off her gloves. WiWa69.png|"All done!" WiWa70.png|"Good job, Petunia." WiWa71.png|Petunia looks at herself. WiWa72.png|She washes her hands again. WiWa73.png|"That should be good." (It isn't.) WiWa74.png|Petunia turns off the water. WiWa75.png|"There, now what's next?" WiWa76.png|"Wait, that isn't right." WiWa77.png|"Why do I still hear water?" WiWa78.png|The sink's not what's making the noise. WiWa79.png|"Hmm..." WiWa80.png|Petunia might have found the culprit. WiWa81.png|"What's going on?" WiWa82.png|"Stop! What..." Lookinthetoilet.png|"What have I been eating!?" Clogged.png|Oh dear... That poor toilet is choking. WiWa83.png|Petunia's door. WiWa84.png|Lumpy came to Petunia. Hyperventilate.png|What a way to make a first impression. WiWa85.png|Petunia opens the door. WiWa86.png|So much dirt! Dumbplumb.png|Perfect guy for the job! WiWa87.png|"Hello!" WiWa88.png|Petunia tries to explain what happened. WiWa89.png|"It all happened in there!" WiWa90.png|"Is it dirt?" WiWa91.png|"Yes, it's dirt!" Footprints.png|Hopefully Petunia will forget the toilet problem when she is focused cleaning the floors. WiWa92.png|"I need more hyperventilation!" WiWa93.png|"That should be easy to fix." WiWa94.png|"Let's see." WiWa95.png|"Uh-oh, it's not easy to fix!" WiWa96.png|Lumpy looks at Petunia's toilet. WiWa97.png|"Well..." WiWa98.png|"...I need some more tools." WiWa99.png|"Dirt!" WiWa100.png|"Dirt everywhere!" WiwA101.png|Lumpy leaves the house. WiWa102.png|Now he enters the house. WiWa103.png|"Uh-oh!" WiWa104.png|"My boots are too dirty!" WiWa105.png|Lumpy cleans his boots. WiWa106.png|"Now they're clean, and I can enter." WiWa107.png|Lumpy can fix everything! Aaaaaa.jpg|Lumpy: (thinking) "Man, she is such a clean freak!" WiWa108.png|"Are you looking at me?" Alittleprivacy.png|"A little privacy please." Petuniainpanicmode.png|Petunia continues hyperventilating. WiWa109.png|"What is he going to do?" WiWa110.png|"Yeah, that's going to be hard..." Howtofixthismess.png|"How to fix this mess?" Withtools.png|With tools, of course. Reachingintotoolbox.png|Let's see what kind of tool Lumpy will pull out. WiWa111.png|He took the tool. WiWa112.png|"Let's do this!" Withthisplunger.png|"With this plunger..." Plunging.png|"I smite thee!" WiWa113.png|"What have I done?" Problemsolvedmaybe.png|Problem solved! (Maybe.) Lumpydidit.png|"A job well done." WiWa114.png|Lumpy is happy. WiWa115.png|"What's going on?" WiWa116.png|Three, two, one... Tragedy.jpg|Scum geyser! WiWa117.png|"I need to close it!" WiWa118.png|Now the whole bathroom will be dirty. WishyWashy.JPG|Petunia could have just called that other plumber with the mustache. WiWa119.png|Petunia waiting. WiWa120.png|"Huh, what's that?" Leak.png|Thought Lumpy's shoes made the floor messy enough? WiWa121.png|Petunia tries to enter the bathroom. Bargingin.png|Barging in. WiWa122.png|"Is the bathroom dirty again?" Horror.png|Horrified Petunia. WiWa123.png|Lumpy tries to find the problem. WiWa124.png|"Are you here?" WiWa125.png|"That's... That's not what you're thinking." Here is a problem.jpg|Lumpy the Plumber Moose, AKA a disaster. Thatwasinhertoilet.png|"THAT was in MY toilet?!" WiWa126.png|Totally shocked Petunia. Hyperventalatemore.png|This calls for more hyperventilating. Bagpops.png|Her trusty paper bag pops. WiWa127.png|"My bag!" WiWa128.png|"What's to do?" WiWa129.png|Petunia tries to find something to use instead of the bag. Smilepetunia.jpg|The creepiest smile Petunia has ever made! WiWa130.png|Petunia's glove. WiWa131.png|"I'll take that." WiWa132.png|"I can finally continue." STV1E4.2 Wishy Washy - Petunia.png|The glove is the new paper bag! Hyperventalatewithglove.png|She's taking really deep breaths. WiWA133.png|She calms down. WiWa134.png|This breath was too deep. Chokingonglove.png|Don't use plastic gloves as paper bags. WiWa135.png|Petunia falls down. WiWa136.png|"This glove is in my throat!" Petunia's shoking.png|Petunia's choking. (By a glove... stuck in her throat... -_-) WiWa137.png|Petunia looks at the glove. WiWa138.png|"Hmm..." WiWa139.png|"Hey, what's going on there?" WiWa140.png|"Oh no, Petunia!" WiWa141.png|"I'll save you!" Howtosavepetunia.png|"But how?" WiWa142.png|Lumpy, that's not a good idea! WiWa143.png|"Seriously? Please, don't do it!" Clean.jpg|Now that's just disgusting! WiWa144.png|Lumpy takes the plunger off Petunia. WiWa145.png|Injured Petunia. WiWa146.png|Guess how she's feeling now. WiWa147.png|"Okay, that wasn't a good idea." 269.jpg|Lumpy is trying to help Petunia. (I thought that she had the glove stuck on her teeth!) WiWa148.png|"I know what to do!" WiWa149.png|The inflated glove. WiWa150.png|Lumpy tries to catch it, but his attempts are unsuccessful. WiWa151.png|"I have no choice now!" WiWa152.png|"Can you just help me already?" WiWa153.png|"That's not how I meant." Upherthroat.png|This doesn't make things any better. WiWa154.png|"I can't believe I'm doing this!" WiWa155.png|Lumpy looks at Petunia once more. WiWa156.png|"I really did it?" WiWa157.png|"Yes, I did it!" WiWa158.png|Petunia: "Oh, I survived." Thatwasinhermouth.png|Lumpy: "You're welcome." Filthyglove.png|Petunia: "THAT was in my mouth?!" WiWa159.png|The dirty plunger. WiWa160.png|Totally dirty bathroom. Birdsflyoutoftree.png|Petunia screams so loudly that birds fly out of her house. WiWa161.png|Petunia cries. Imagebloodpeauine.jpg|Brushing hard. (This is gonna hurt her.) Imagepeatuineteeht.jpg|Brushing even harder. (Her gums must be bleeding by now.) WiWa162.png|Absolutely clean bathroom. Cleaningthefloor.png|This just shows how serious Petunia is about cleanliness: She has to wear sanitary clothing. WiWa163.png|"The bathroom seems clean now." WiWa164.png|"Phew!" WiWa165.png|"I'm tired." WiWa166.png|Petunia takes another shower. Shower.png|I don't have the heart to tell her the dirt problems are just beginning. WiWa167.png|Petunia feels disgusted. WiWa168.png|She's clearly unhappy. WiWa169.png|She fills her mouth with mouthwash. WiWa170.png|She spits the mouthwash. WiWa171.png|"I need to buy more mouthwash." Petunia Drinks Mouthwash.jpg|Petunia is laving. WiWa172.png|Meanwhile in the basement... WiWa173.png|The water heater. Dumbplumber.png|Lumpy working in the basement. WiWa174.png|"Now to can clean this pipe." WiWa175.png|"This tool oughta do it!" Whatisthatthing.png|Whenever Lumpy has a dangerous tool, something horrible is bound to happen. Disco.jpg|Another sign of Disco Bear's smoothness. WiWa176.png|"Oh..." WiWa177.png|"...yeah!" Thataintright.png|You're not the least bit concerned there's a drill coming out of your tub? Dfjsfnksj.png|Now he is. Somethinginthetub.png|"What was that?" WiWa178.png|Disco Bear's eye injury. ow oof ow my eye.png|When looking at a drain, make sure your eye isn't 2-3 feet close to it. Pullingitout.png|Lumpy keeps pulling. Pulledoutdiscoguts.png|At least he unclogged the pipe. Death: Disco Bear Cloggedpipe.png|Disco Bear's visceral demise. WiWa179.png|"Hmm... What's that?" Eeeewww.png|"Ewwww." Somethingcomingout.png|Something else is about to come out. Watershootsoutofpipe.png|Water. Lumpyintroubleagain.png|Lumpy got himself into trouble again. Dirtylumpy.png|And he's all covered in grime. Dirtylumpyfalling.png|Falling over. Dirtylumpygetsup.png|Getting up. WiWa180.png|Angry Lumpy. Bigmistake.png|If I were you, Lumpy, I'd just buy a new...whatever that thing is. Pulledout.png|One problem solved. Hotsteam.png|Another heats up. WiWa181.png|The light bulb. WiWa182.png|The bulb is about to be touched by the water heater. WiWa183.png|"AAAH!" Lumpycrushed.png|Lumpy being crushed. Burninglump.png|Lumpy during death, crushed and boiled at the same time. Basementflooding.png|The basement floods. So he drowns too. WiWa184.png|The basement is fully filled up with water and Lumpy is dead. Death: Lumpy Lastshower.png|Petunia finishing her last shower. WiWa185.png|"Wait, where's the water?" Showerstopped.png|The shower stops working. Darn.png|"Darn plumber." Basementdoor.png|Petunia heading to the basement. Hellodownthere.png|"Hello?" WiWa186.png|Petunia goes down. Basementdark.png|Good time to turn on the lights, I suppose. WiWa187.png|It's really dark. Filthybasement.png|Nope. Filthybasement2.png|Scared Petunia. WiWa188.png|"So... much... dirty... water..." WiWa189.png|Petunia notices Lumpy. STV1E4.2 Lumpy's death.png|The most disturbing image of Happy Tree Friends. WiWa191.png|Petunia loses balance. S&d.jpg|Dead Lumpy and scared Petunia. WiWa192.png|She falls right into the dirty water! WiWa193.png|Is Petunia going to die here? WiWa194.png|No, she survives! WiWa195.png|"I'm so dirty!" WiWa196.png|Petunia goes up. Dirtypetunia.png|"Gotta get clean!" WiWa197.png|"Work, please work!" WiWa198.png|"Seriously, no water?!" WiWa199.png|No water at all. WiWa200.png|Petunia realizes that there's no water. WiWa201.png|"Faster!" Cleanin g m y han d.png|"If the shower doesn't work, maybe the sink will..." Sdhfushfih-0.png|Nope. WiWa202.png|"No clean water at all?" WiWa203.png|One of the Petunia's creepy faces. WiWa204.png|Petunia's kitchen. WiWa205.png|"There must be clean water somewhere!" WiWa206.png|Petunia runs as fast as she can. WiWa207.png|And again the water is dirty! WiWa208.png|Does she notice that the water is dirty? WiWa209.png|Looks like a no. WiWa210.png|Petunia "washes" herself. WiWa211.png|"What's with the water?" WiWa212.png|"Oh no, I'm still dirty!" WiWa213.png|"Water doesn't help, I need to try something different." WiWa214.png|Petunia opens the kitchen drawer. WiWa215.png|She found something! Sdhfushfih.png|A brush? I NEED TO BE CLEAN.png|Nope. WiWa216.png|Very angry Petunia. WiWa217.png|She throws the brush away. THAT DIDN'T WORK.png|What now? WiWa218.png|Petunia tries to find something different. Dsfsdfxvcxvc.png|Steel wool? There is no way that will help! That's gotta hurt.png|Steel wool definitely not helping. WiWa219.png|Petunia throws out the steel wool. Jdkshdasd.png|She's starting to go mad! WiWa220.png|She found the potato peeler. WiWa221.png|"Can this help me get clean?" THIS WILL WORK.png|Petunia has cracked. WishyWashy031 0001.jpg|The point of no return. WiWa222.png|"It's finally time..." WiWa223.png|"...to get clean!" Armbeforepeeling.png|Want proof that Petunia is crazy? Armpeeling.png|Here you go. Skininthesink.png|Goof: Petunia's skin is somehow no longer covered in green sludge. All clean.png|"Finally....I'm....hehe... clean...!" Death: Petunia Petuniaskin.png|You've earned nightmares for tonight! WiWa224.png|The water is still dirty. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG